


【德哈】手语&Mr.Bear

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 一手手指指向胸口，一手拇、食指微曲，指尖抵于颌下，头微微点动一下。再指向对方的胸口。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 21





	【德哈】手语&Mr.Bear

**Author's Note:**

> 《手语》及其后续《Mr.Bear》归档。

【手语】  
[Part 1]  
“这周先服用这些药吧。”德拉科从男生粗壮的腿前站起，他将包中的药取出，递给站在一边的肥胖男人。“啊，还有一些药品在我的同僚那里。”他翻了翻包，有些抱歉地说，接着他走出客厅来到和楼梯口相连的过道上，提高了声调，“潘西？潘西！”  
过了半分钟，楼上才传来踢踢踏踏的声音，蓄着黑色短发的女子从楼上风风火火地冲下来。德拉科毫不掩饰自己的不悦，他抱臂板着脸扬起下巴，“把药给他们，我们可以走了。”  
潘西朝德拉科吐了下舌头才走进客厅，把药交给德思礼一家。“一周后我们还会来的，或许还会换药。”她礼貌地说道。  
佩妮·德思礼将药盒攥在手中，哽咽道：“该死的夏天，这样折磨我的达达！”此刻他们的心肝儿宝贝达力正躺在沙发上叼着温度计，耷拉在一边的粗壮四肢上都有不明的红疹，估计是过敏反应，整个人看上去就像一块儿发霉的肥肉。  
德拉科最后收拾了一番提包，“告辞。”他拉上潘西走向门口，路过楼梯下的碗柜时，他眼角的余光捕捉到楼梯上的身影，于是他抬头看去。  
一个瘦瘦高高的男生站在那里，黑发乱七八糟的不知道多久没有打理，他身上的衬衫也扣错了扣子，下摆甚至旧到挂着毛边。折服邋里邋遢的样子让一向重视着装的德拉科皱起眉头。他又望了上方的男生一眼，准备离开。  
潘西则朝他说了一句再见。德拉科瞪了她一眼，难怪刚才找不着她，原来跑上楼去和别的臭小鬼聊天去了。但男生依旧安静得一个字不发，只是点点头，张着一双美丽的祖母绿色眼睛往这边望。  
“哦，德拉科，我真想将他带回诊所——”  
“真是大胆的想法，潘西。”德拉科撇撇嘴打断女子的话。  
“我很认真！”潘西严肃地说，“我刚发现……哦！”她突然不说下去，因为男生飞快地跑上了楼。德拉科回过头看见德思礼一家面色复杂地站在他们身后看着这一切。看来有关私事了，德拉科连忙拉上潘西走了。  
“所以，你刚刚的话是什么意思？”德拉科淡淡地问道。  
潘西比划起来，“他说不出完整的句子。”她认真地说道，“那男孩，有语言障碍。”

一周后，德拉科又敲响了德思礼家的门。走进客厅前他不禁向楼梯上方望了一眼，没见到男生的身影。他照例为达力看病，他发现已经没有继续吃药的必要，于是站起身去通知夫妇二人。  
推开门的那一刻他听见蓄意压低的声音，他连忙把门掩上。  
“那臭小鬼真的是个负担，我们是时候将他赶走了。”弗农·德思礼这么说着，他的语气里带着毒蛇一般的阴狠，“他很快就十八岁了，我们也没有留着他的义务了——嘿，臭小子你给我回去！快！”  
德拉科从门缝中看去，那个男生又站在楼梯上了，他一动不动，瞪大的眼睛中充满了愤怒。他张了张嘴像是要大喊大叫，但什么声音都没发出来。  
“又想反抗了，嗯？”弗农恶狠狠地指着他，“哈利·波特！我父母死后我们带了你十几年，你应该感恩戴德！”  
哈利闻言面红耳赤。他愤怒地挥舞着小臂和拳头，喉咙里只发出破碎的音节。他像是与自己恶斗了一番终于败下阵来，捂着喉咙不动了。  
弗农皮笑肉不笑地说：“说不出话对吧，嗯？这种病真是有意思。”  
“那想知道为何说不出话吗？”  
闻声在场人都脸色一变。德拉科倚在门框上，“人如果这么大都不能正常说话，没多少原因。”他竖起一根手指，“要么就是先天性的语言中枢有问题，生来是哑巴。”他又伸出一根手指，“要么是家庭和社会等环境的影响对人造成巨大心理障碍，从而使他不愿意说话，最后语言功能退化。”他眯起眼，“很明显，波特属于后者。”  
夫妇的脸色青一阵白一阵。德拉科冷哼一声，他大步流星地走过两人身边，低低地道：“你们到底给他留下了多么不堪的回忆？”  
他朝哈利望去，看见他脚边的行李箱后，德拉科弯起嘴角。“既然都下定决心了，那就走。”他优雅地拉开门，做了个请的手势。哈利顿了一秒，便坚定地拉起行李箱走下楼梯，轮子在下面发出沉重的敲击声。  
哈利撞开弗农的肩膀，在对方盛怒的目光下露出一个释然的笑容，然后猛地关上门。  
像是一只自由的鸟，飞离囚笼。

[Part 2]  
“所以这就是前因后果。”潘西耸耸肩，神色复杂地摊开手。当时德拉科还反对她诊断哈利的病情，现在倒好，直接把病人拉到自己的诊所来了——还带着全部家当。  
布雷斯看着坐在沙发上抱着头怀疑人生的年轻医生和坐在一边一言不发的男生，装作赞赏地拍起手，“真是个好医生，德拉科。”  
“住口，布雷斯。”德拉科剜了好友一眼。他转头看像哈利，对方还是默默打量着周遭。“住在这里？还是？”他这么问哈利。  
男生犹豫了一下，才拿出笔在手上写了两个单词：谢谢。  
看到这个答复，潘西直接大手一挥命令布雷斯去诊所楼上给哈利布置房间了。德拉科转身去厨房煮咖啡，潘西靠在一边的桌子上看着他，“一时兴起？”  
“没，只是莫名想起小时候的自己。”德拉科抿了一口咖啡，灰蓝色的眼睛在水汽后扑朔不定。  
潘西半懂半不懂地点点头。

哈利除了不太会说话以外，在其他一切生活方面都没有问题。布雷斯在哈利帮助打扫卫生的情况下变得更加懒惰，一个二十几岁的人天天倒在沙发上像是在安度晚年。“就算他是在用此报答德拉科的好意，你也太心安理得了。”潘西嫌弃地说道，把拖鞋直接砸到布雷斯脸上。  
德拉科发现哈利也受到过良好的教育，但至于在学校里是否一帆风顺，他也不得而知。但没有手语的交流还是有些生硬和困难，德拉科在某一天给哈利找来一本有些破旧的手语大全，“先把日常用语学会，对你我都更方便。”  
一下午悄然过去，德拉科把诊所门锁上后走上楼，看见的却是在沙发里呼呼大睡的哈利。他没好气地把男生拉起来，“这么快就全记住了？我来验收。”  
男生揉揉眼睛，一脸怀疑地看着德拉科。“别这么看我，波特。这本书我倒背如流。”德拉科报了几个日常用语，哈利立刻做出正确的动作。  
德拉科没了脾气。哈利在纸上写：真的倒背如流？  
“你不相信我？”  
——那这是什么意思？  
哈利比划起来。一手手指指向胸口，一手拇、食指微曲，指尖抵于颌下，头微微点动一下。再指向对方的胸口。  
——这是什么意思？  
哈利饶有趣味地观察着德拉科的脸色变化。对此德拉科无语地揉揉太阳穴，“波特，我们之间的日常对话用不着这个手语。”  
——我喜欢你。  
古灵精怪的。德拉科瞪着笑得得逞的哈利一会儿，才噔噔噔走进自己的房间关上门。他一个比哈利大了五六岁的人，居然被一句手语给撩到，他死也不承认这个。

[Part 3]  
“波特，真有你的。”德拉科翻起白眼，“擅自出门去书店打工，还找了两个朋友回来？”他瞟了一眼在旁边的红发男生和褐发女生。  
哈利撅起嘴，表达对德拉科这番话的不满。赫敏放下手中的东西，“我们大致了解了哈利的情况，他是不想给你加重负担才来罗恩家的书店里打工的。”她身边的罗恩立刻点头证实她的说法的正确性。  
这倒是让德拉科有些惊讶了。他沉默了一番，朝哈利道：“远吗？”  
“很近，我们每天都会来接送哈利的。”罗恩忍不住道。  
德拉科瞪了罗恩一眼，扭头看哈利，说：“我对你没有管教的义务，波特。你自己决定如此那就去做，记住自身的限制条件。”  
那日以后，哈利就每天诊所、书店两点一线。在书店里他整理一天的书架，有时赫敏、罗恩会给这个沉默寡言的男生讲讲他未曾知晓的事。晚上哈利回到诊所，德拉科会给他做些心理学上的辅导。  
暑假飞快过去，眨眼间到了十月末尾。德拉科无意间看见哈利正在看的书，封面让他知道了那本书有关同性恋。有些不妙，德拉科不知自己是否应该把书没收免得对波特造成不良影响。  
德拉科走近哈利，正要伸手抓走那本书，哈利便抬起头来。  
没收失败。  
哈利安静地当着德拉科的面收起书本，他显然有问题要问德拉科。他指指书封上的“同性恋”一词，用手语问：——这是不是不被允许的？  
德拉科看进男生认真的眼底，平静地说：“每个人都不应被嘲笑。或许我们改变不了他人的看法，但也不意味着我们要退缩。如果我说我是同性恋，波特你会厌恶我吗？”  
惊讶爬进哈利的眼中，但他很快就调整好表情。  
——怎么会？他比划着。——谢谢你，德拉科。  
他握着年轻医生的手，朝他鼓励地笑，像是在安慰一位挚友。德拉科弯起眉眼，但让他感受到对方在摩挲自己的手指时，他连忙制止了哈利的动作，“波特，这个动作有性暗示的意味。”  
闻言黑发男生立刻涨红了脸。他完全不知道会有这样的误会。他想掩饰一下自己的慌乱，却红了耳根。这一切都被德拉科看在眼里，他大声笑起来，在男生嗔怒的眼神里用力敲了波特的脑门子一下。

[Part 4]  
哈利的这一天与赫敏和罗恩过得十分愉快。他们去游乐园疯玩大半天，也去了赫敏一直想去的复古书店。罗恩被女生拉着到处跑，累得直翻白眼，当赫敏宣布可以回去时他简直激动得要仰天长啸。  
回去的路上罗恩一马当先走在前面，他抱怨女生都是一个样儿，就喜欢逛街逛到累个半死为止。直到赫敏突然拉住他的胳膊，惊慌地尖叫着哈利不见了，罗恩才乖乖闭上嘴。  
德拉科看着面前目露焦灼的罗恩和赫敏，第一时间就意识到了什么。他迅速站起身冷冷地道：“你们两个，别告诉我波特被你们给弄丢了。”  
“实际上就是这样。”罗恩瑟缩了一下。  
德拉科开始来回踱步，“我就放他和你们出门一趟，你们就把他丢了？”他恶声恶气地敲着桌子，如此质问两个大学生。  
“我们回来不是讨骂的，马尔福先生。”赫敏烦躁地回答着，“就因为我们两个不了解哈利，所以我们才会回来找你想对策。如果可以的话，我想我们应该现在一起出去找。”  
德拉科冷哼着去拿了伞，他瞅瞅窗外阴沉的天色，心情更加坏了。“回来我一定好好收拾你们几个。”他丢下这句话就把门摔上离去。  
“走了，罗恩。”  
红发男生这才浑身舒服一点，“马尔福一扯到哈利就这么不冷静。”他嘟嘟囔囔，赫敏听清楚他说了什么后用力打了他一下。  
“你现在才看出来？快去找哈利！”  
罗恩目瞪口呆地揉着自己的肩膀，跟着赫敏也走进细雨中。  
德拉科冲到最后三人走散分开的购物街，他就不知道如何找人了。纠结一番，他决定还是用最傻的方法一家一家店看下去。他最担心的就是哈利不会说话还乱跑，最后让谁都找不着他。  
德拉科撑开伞怒气冲冲大步流星地走在道路上，下大的雨敲击在伞上，那滴滴答答的声音让他更心烦了。他走过书店、饭店，甚至是超市和运动品店，都没看见哈利。  
就在德拉科终于要爆发的时候，他看见礼品店门口伫立的单薄身影。他登时松口气，冲上去大力抓住哈利的肩膀一阵乱晃，“让我好找啊傻波特！”  
男生看见德拉科也是惊喜交加，察觉德拉科的怒气后哈利往后缩了缩，然后从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子递给德拉科。  
很精致的小玻璃瓶，里面是金红色和银绿色的幸运星。虽然不知道哈利为什么执著于这种小玩意儿，德拉科看到这个心已经软下来。但他还是努力板起面孔，“没有下次，波特。现在，回去。”  
说完他丢给哈利备用伞转身就走。走了十几米，德拉科的脸绷不住了。他正要回头，手就被牢牢抓住了。独属于波特手的柔软让德拉科一惊，他扭过头看着对方如同孩子一样不谙世事的目光，下意识想把他的手抖开。  
“德拉科。”  
听到这句话后德拉科整个人都僵在原地。他瞪着眼睛看向哈利，显然对方很满意他的反应，于是他开始得寸进尺。  
“德拉科！”哈利放开了嗓子，他又叫了德拉科的名字几遍。  
德拉科捂住自己的嘴，真是大事不妙，他感觉自己的脸居然开始发烫。他放弃了甩开波特手的打算，他稍微加大了点力度，把肩膀被淋湿的大男孩拉进自己的伞下。  
“你是故意的，波特。”  
德拉科轻轻说出这句话便沉默了，他别扭地转过头，像是被心上人告白的大男生一样红了脸。哈利看进他灰蓝色的眼底，突然笑了。那笑容就像从乌云后跑出来的太阳，给渐渐消停的雨水渲染上彩色玻璃一般瑰丽的颜色。  
那是两人相遇后，哈利第一次开口说话。  
回到诊所后，所有人都冲上来，递毛巾的递毛巾，端热水的端热水。潘西也在，她看着被淋得半湿的德拉科，叫着冲上来给他擦头发。  
一切都被哈利看在眼里。他在原地站了一会儿，突然撇开身边的赫敏和罗恩，大步朝德拉科和潘西走去。  
德拉科看着男生如此气势汹汹的模样莫名想笑，“怎么了，波特？”  
不料哈利涨红了脸，指着德拉科，朝潘西一字一顿地道：“他，我的。”  
客厅里鸦雀无声。  
德拉科：？？？！！！  
潘西：哈利，我和德拉科只是关系好的同事！  
布雷斯：啧啧啧。  
赫敏：哈利！不！  
罗恩：嗯？

[Final Part]  
到圣诞夜那天，雪已经积起来。道路两侧是被调皮孩子踩过的带着脚印的积雪和灯火通明的店铺。店门上挂着槲寄生，绿色上点缀着金色和红色的小挂件，还有闪光的小灯泡。深邃夜空中纷纷扬扬落下的白雪被灯光照射得几乎透明，光芒也被雪花折射出交织的光晕来。  
德拉科放慢脚步，他不动声色地斜过目光看着身边的大男生。沉默的哈利朝冻得发白的手掌中呼了口热气，然后将下巴和发红的鼻尖缩进围巾。  
这样的小动作逗得德拉科又想笑，他别过头咳嗽两声，“波特，去广场等跨年吧。”  
男生闻言立刻朝他点点头，两人迈开脚步径直朝广场走去。德拉科漫不经心地看着身边的人们，他已经好几年没有在这个晚上干那些独属于有情趣的人的事了，比如新年倒计时，在圣诞树下看烟花等等。  
两人走到广场上时，那里已经有了很多人，德拉科甚至觉得有些摩肩接踵。他的目光一边照顾着哈利，一边到处找靠近中心圣诞树的路。  
好不容易他才挤到离圣诞树比较近的地方。德拉科匆匆去找哈利，看见对方也费力地挤过来，他松了口气。有的人似乎被哈利给踩到了脚，脾气不好正欲发作，德拉科忙把男生拉走。  
中心的圣诞树有十几人合抱那么粗，它高达十几米，上面挂满了白色的雪，金红色的礼物，闪烁的霓虹灯幻化成的光圈。德拉科微微眯眼，一丝期待从心泉里汩汩冒出。  
时间飞速流逝，很快就接近于零点。德拉科看了眼手表，还有一分钟。他跺跺脚暖和了一下身子，身边的人们却已经按捺不住心中的激动，他们像潮水一般开始涌动起来。  
德拉科被推搡了一下，他不满地瞪过去，猛然想起哈利的存在。他迅速扭过头，说不了话的男生已经被人流带出五米开外。哈利也有点急了，他鼓着脸朝德拉科这个方向挤过来。  
“波特！”德拉科甚至有点哭笑不得，这种时候波特都不叫自己。他伸长手臂朝哈利探过去，但人流又挤得他踉踉跄跄往一边歪。  
哈利一个劲地朝德拉科这边走，他一会儿咬着牙一会儿嘟着嘴，看上去对粗鲁的人群很不满。德拉科忍不住笑了，但就在这分神的瞬间，哈利不见了。  
“波特？波特？”德拉科脸色一变，他四处找波特的身影，周围的人群和灯光晃花了他的眼睛。  
突然有柔软附上自己冰凉的手，德拉科扭头看向不知何时绕到自己身后的哈利松了口气，“波特。”  
想起上次哈利迷路的事，德拉科还是不能完全放心下来。他腹诽自己像个操心的父亲，身边的男生只不过是不太会说话，又不是残废，自己为何这么牵肠挂肚的。  
“德拉科。”  
哈利突然开口脆生生地叫了一声，德拉科不知自己是带着多么惊喜混杂的情绪看向男生的。自己的手牢牢被握在笑着的哈利手里，德拉科的心不可抑制地加速跳起来。  
“什么事，波特？”他的尾音被突然炸响的烟花给吞没。德拉科抬头看向头顶的绚烂，迷迷糊糊地想：啊，新年来啦。  
新年快乐，波特。  
手被松开了，男生退后一步朝德拉科露出暖心的微笑，烟花都碎在他眼底的星空中。哈利微微抬起自己的双手，朝德拉科比出一个不复杂的手势。  
一手手指指向胸口，一手拇、食指微曲，指尖抵于颌下，头微微点动一下。再指向对方的胸口。  
德拉科屏住了呼吸，他伫立在缤纷的飘雪夜空下，烟花在他的头顶绽放开纷繁的美好情愫。  
这个手语，是什么意思呢？

【Mr.Bear】  
“姓名。”  
“德拉科·马尔福。”  
“困扰？”  
“为情所困。”  
“原因？”  
“哈利·波特……等等布雷斯，你这么形式化干什么。”  
“我还想问你为什么跟我咨询情感问题呢。”  
“这还用问，你不是心理医生吗？”  
“那你这个心理医生是摆着干什么的！”来自把手中写了一行字的病例给撕了的布雷斯。  
德拉科不说话了。接下来布雷斯就紧蹙着眉头看着对面这个还穿着白大褂的金发男人开始把玩起桌子上的瓶子来。有一个瓶子里装着红绿色的弹珠，这是不久前哈利买回来送给他们几个人的。男孩很喜欢用自己兼职的钱买些小礼物回来，塞到他们怀里然后用手语表达这是照顾他的感谢。  
德拉科先是用手指去一个个把弹珠抠出来，等最长的手指也摸不到以后，他就把瓶子倒过来让弹珠落到自己手中。玻璃珠子在他手心撞出清脆但凌乱的响声，就像他最近心里的躁动一般。  
“……”布雷斯看着德拉科对弹珠叹了口气，然后金发医师兼病人又把弹珠一股脑儿倒回瓶子里，这次弹珠敲击玻璃瓶的声音更加恼人了。  
每天看相同的一幕也是够难受的。布雷斯捂着太阳穴，一把抢过那个瓶子，然后把德拉科踹出了自己的诊室。“与其在这里唉声叹气，不如好好想想怎么向哈利道个歉。”他看着愁眉苦脸的德拉科，“当时脑子一热拒绝了哈利的人是你，现在手足无措的人也是你。”  
看着德拉科还是萎靡不振，布雷斯去自己的包里掏出手机噼里啪啦按了几分钟，然后传了一条短信给德拉科。  
“去夏威夷的机票，明天下午四点的。给你放一周的假期，回来后立刻把你和哈利的情感问题解决了。”他示意德拉科不要打断他，“我知道，你早些年因为性取向吃了不少苦，我知道你在犹豫什么。但是哈利那样的孩子经不起你的优柔寡断，德拉科。”  
德拉科握紧口袋里的手机，又想起一个月前的圣诞节。  
男孩在纷繁的烟花下朝他做出“我喜欢你”的手语，叫他“德拉科”，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。语气里带着紧张，带着勇气，带着笃定。  
“德拉科”这个名字就像是哈利十八年来唯一学会的词语，他知道这个词语是他的起点，路途和归宿。  
——抱歉，波特。让我好好想想。  
德拉科嘴唇翕动，给予一个轻飘飘的答案，但是答案对于两人来说都十分沉重。两人都住在诊所里，抬头不见低头见。哈利已经一个月没有和德拉科讲过任何一句话了，哈利的失语症治疗也都被德拉科交给了潘西。  
“那就听你这一回。”德拉科站起身，“不过说一句，这诊所好歹也是我的，你一副老板恩赐员工假期的姿态是干什么。”  
“……”布雷斯目送着德拉科回房间收拾行李后，潘西就冲进他的诊室。  
“布雷斯，我看不下去了，哈利已经玩那瓶弹珠一个月了。”  
“他是不是先是把弹珠抠出来，然后再噼里啪啦地倒回去？”  
“……你怎么知道？”  
因为德拉科·马尔福也是这么干的。布雷斯捂住额头，“那孩子还是不愿意说话吗？”  
潘西忧虑地点点头，“明明之前德拉科治疗得有些起色了，现在似乎又回到原点了。”他跟在布雷斯身后，高跟鞋踩得嗒嗒响。  
布雷斯推开潘西诊室的门，男孩正安静地坐在沙发上有一下没一下地玩着弹珠。听见声响哈利立刻站起来，看见来者不是德拉科后立刻不给面子地坐了回去继续旁若无人地玩手里的瓶子。  
“最近你的朋友没有来联系你外出吗？”布雷斯温和地问哈利，他指的是赫敏和罗恩。  
男孩用力摇摇头，看上去很焦躁。他突然站起来来回踱步，然后走到潘西和布雷斯面前，开始比划起来。  
——他在哪里？  
“谁？”布雷斯明知故问。  
哈利眨眨眼，咬咬嘴唇，一个多月来第一次说出来这个名字；“德……德拉科！”他顿了顿，又艰难地吐出几个字，“德拉科……那个混蛋！”  
下一秒布雷斯和潘西毫无征兆地笑成一团。  
好不容易止住自己的笑声，布雷斯挺直身子，严肃地撒谎道：“德拉科出差了，一周后回来。”  
男孩脱了力一般跌坐回沙发里。

德拉科在夏威夷度假了三天后，他去找了每年这个时间段都在夏威夷度假的父母。  
卢修斯的眼睛从门后显现出时，德拉科的脸还是稍微有些僵硬。还没等德拉科说“好久不见”，父亲就把他让进门。这让德拉科一时不知道该用什么态度去面对，毕竟他们的冷战已经长达五年，冷静的外表下都是针锋相对。  
纳西莎看见儿子后立刻给德拉科一个大大的拥抱，接着去摆餐桌上的餐具。是饭点了，德拉科沉默地看看墙上的钟表，坐到父亲的对面。  
卢修斯的脸隐藏在巨大的报纸后面，有红茶的香气从报纸上方飘起来。德拉科清清嗓子，结果又被卢修斯的问话给堵了回去。  
“还在经营你的诊所？”  
“是，一切顺利。”德拉科不卑不亢地回答。  
“生活上没有任何压力吗？”  
“没有，父亲。”  
“那我的问题问完了。”卢修斯把报纸放下，还是没有看德拉科，“把你要告诉我和你母亲的话说出来吧。”  
德拉科看看正把饭菜端上桌的母亲，鼓起勇气道：“我恋爱了。”  
卢修斯的目光一顿，然后变得犀利起来，“要是我没猜错，是个男孩？”  
德拉科的下颚线条立刻绷紧了，这样的小动作被卢修斯看得清清楚楚。见父亲直视自己，显然是等着自己的下文，德拉科调整了一下面部表情，说道：“我就是回来跟您们说这件事。”  
“我最希望的是能得到您们的鼓励，这样的话现在我这个有些畏缩的人或许能迈出下一步。当然，如果您们还是对我的性取向抱有偏见，我也不会顺从。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎相视一眼，还是纳西莎先温柔地开口；“是个怎样的男孩儿？”  
“他是我的病人，妈妈。”德拉科感觉自己心中的忐忑已经平复了不少，“他有语言障碍，但现在他已经能用手语和我自如地交流，也渐渐会说句子了。波特比我勇敢，他能很直接地向我表达他的喜欢，我这点根本比不上他。”  
结果一顿午饭过去也没有什么实质性的进展，父亲还是沉默不语。德拉科把自己关进客房，拿出手机就受到布雷斯的消息。  
From布雷斯：你房间被哈利闹得七上八下。  
From德拉科：给你十秒钟解释。  
From布雷斯：[视频]  
德拉科点开那个视频，哈利正坐在自己房间的床上，怀里抱着一个比人还高的熊玩偶。那是某一次德拉科在超市的活动里抽来的。男孩显然闷闷不乐到了极点，视频没过几秒，可怜的熊先生就被哈利打了好几拳。  
啪，哈利的一个拳头似乎落在了很微妙的地方。  
德拉科拿着仄歪的熊先生，感觉下体一凉。  
哈利倏地看向摄像头，虽然知道这是一段视频，德拉科还是心中一紧。他紧紧盯着屏幕，看见哈利慢慢比划起来。  
一手食指指向自己，再在太阳穴处转动，然后指向屏幕。  
——我想你。  
“德拉科。”黑发男孩定定地看着屏幕，仿佛知道德拉科也在看他。  
“我很……想你。”男孩断断续续地说完这句话，视频就结束了。  
德拉科安静了三秒，突然拔腿冲出了客房。一瓶幸运星从他的口袋里掉了出来，银绿色的星星撒了一地，但他来不及去捡。  
还在客厅里的纳西莎和卢修斯都有些吃惊地看着把东西一股脑儿丢回行李箱里的儿子，听着德拉科急促地解释：“我想我要赶回去了，我很快会回来看您们的。”  
冲出门的那一刻，德拉科听见卢修斯说道：“下次带那个男孩一起来。”  
这句话已经是最大程度的退让和认可。

德拉科看着远处人流里站着的熊先生。  
回到诊所的当天是情人节，潘西说哈利和他的好友去街上做公益活动。德拉科来到那条街上，找了半天还没看见哈利的人影。最后还是赫敏眼尖看见了德拉科，告诉他远处那只胖胖的毛茸茸的熊就是哈利。  
熊先生负责发气球。很多小孩子围住了那只熊先生，气球很快就只剩一个了。熊先生显得怏怏不乐，就一直站在那里不和别的小孩子互动。气球在熊先生的头顶飘来飘去，哈利在服装里面闷得不行，但气球还没发完，他不能擅离职守。  
“最后一个气球，我要了。”有个声音说，“不不不，小朋友，这是我的专属熊先生。”  
熊先生僵在原地，黑溜溜的眼睛却对准了德拉科的方向。半晌，一只比德拉科高了不少的胖胖的毛绒熊，用毛绒绒的爪子把那个气球送过来。  
接过气球的德拉科看见哈利要把熊头套摘下来，立刻去按住熊先生的爪子。气球摇摇晃晃地飞向夜空，后面的细线不断地摆动。  
熊先生安静地站在那里，等着德拉科的下一步动作。德拉科深呼一口气，轻轻松开自己的手，然后对着熊先生比划起来。  
一手手指指向胸口，一手拇、食指微曲，指尖抵于颌下，头微微点动一下。再指向对方的胸口。  
再熟悉不过的手语了。一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。  
“做我的男朋友吧，熊先生。”

-FIN-


End file.
